Did We, I Think So
by Fender18
Summary: A nasty fight with Caleb leads Hanna to Aria's house. A few Tequila shots leads to a kiss and a kiss leads to more..." This will be a short four part companion piece to "Secret Truths," written with fellow author HugzforFree. We will detail both Hanna and Aria's points of view, so be sure to head over to Hugz's page and check out her awesome work. Disclaimer: We don't own PLL.


Part I

* * *

Staring off into space, sitting at her kitchen island, thoughts of Caleb nagged her. It enraged her that Caleb still had issues about her relationship with Spencer. She thought that had all been resolved after their last fight. Spencer needed her friends, Caleb had no right to act the way the he did. His jealousy was unfounded and completely unnecessary. It seemed as though he thought he was in competition with her friends. There was no competition. Hanna couldn't figure out why Caleb didn't understand that her romance with him was different from her platonic friendships. After a few minutes, Hanna got up and picked up the flowers that were still lying on the floor, in front of the patio doors. She then promptly tossed them into the trashcan next to the island, a few petals falling to the floor, and headed upstairs as she pulled her phone from her pocket. She selected Aria's contact and waited for an answer.

"Hey, Han, what's up?" Aria said on the other end.

"Hey, you have plans tonight?" She really hoped Aria could distract her. Staying at home fuming over her argument with Caleb wasn't her idea of a fun Saturday night.

"Just a date with my couch. Why?"

"You wanna hit up Noel's party with me?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Cool. I'll be over to pick you up soon."

"Okay. See you then."

Disconnecting the call, she tossed her phone onto the bed. She walked over to the closet, she looked through all of her clothes for the next few minutes, surveying outfit after outfit. She needed something good. Tonight, she wanted to look hot. Despite the fact that it was a bit chilly outside, Hanna decided on the tightest, shortest black mini skirt she owned. She stared into the mirror, checking out her own butt. Hanna then took one of her favorite Kate Spade pink and black zebra print tops from the closet. She removed the shirt she was currently wearing and quickly replaced it. Hanna pushed her breasts upward and pulled her shirt down. One of the reasons this top was one of her favorites was the fact that it was just low cut enough and slightly too small, so that all of the cleavage Hanna had to offer was on full display, which was definitely a lot. She almost hoped that Caleb would show up at Noel's party, just so he'd be forced to spend the whole night looking at every thing he was missing as well as regretting picking a fight.

Once Hanna was dressed, she sat down at her vanity to work on her make up. She wiped away the smudged mascara from her cheeks and redid all of her make up. She reached up and pulled her hair out of the ponytail it was in. Hanna's blonde locks cascaded down over her shoulders. Rather enjoying the wavy-ness of her hair, Hanna decided to just spray in a little hairspray and leave it the way it was. Hanna then went back to her closest and picked out a pair of black, Tory Burch ankle boots to complete her outfit and with that, she was off to Aria's.

* * *

When Hanna arrived at the Montgomery house that evening, she walked up the porch stairs and rang the doorbell. After a few moments, Aria answered the door. Hanna was a little surprised to find that Aria hadn't yet gotten dressed, as she was still in a pair of purple yoga pants and a white, over sized, off-the-shoulder t shirt .

"Hey, Han. You look great. Maybe you can help me pick out something to wear. I've been trying, but I just said screw it, I'll wait for Hanna."

At the admission, Hanna smiled, completely flattered.

"I am the master fashionista after all. We'll find you something hot." Hanna said as she followed Aria into the house.

"What took you so long?" Aria asked, closing the front door behind she and Hanna. "Your house is only like five minutes away and you said you were coming over an hour ago."

"I know, but I had to stop over at Spencer's. I made her some brownies and I wanted to drop them off."

"You made Spencer brownies? That's so sweet." Aria smiled a smile she reserves only for her best friends.

"Yeah well, eating is one of the few things she's actually allowed to do, so I thought I'd help with that."

"You're such a good friend." Her face lit up and Hanna knew how much Aria meant those words. Truly, Hanna tried to be the best friend possible. Even when she went about something regarding her friends, half-cocked, her intentions were always pure. She never thought it'd cost her her relationship.

"Apparently being a good friend means being a shitty girlfriend…so uh, anyway…let's go find you something to wear…"

"Hold on, we've got time. Noel's parties always go on all night. You need to tell me what happened between you and Caleb. What was this fight about?" Aria took Hanna by the wrist and walked over to the couch, where they sat down.

"This wasn't just A fight, Aria. This was THE fight. He broke up with me." Hanna averted her eyes to the floor, the words so bitter on her tongue they were difficult to spit out.

"What? Why?"

"He came over to pick me up for a date tonight, which I totally forgot we had. I mean with all of this stuff that's been going on with Spencer, this date just slipped my mind. I told him we couldn't go out because I had already planned on going over and visiting Spencer tonight…"

"Did you explain that to him?"

"Of course I did, but he automatically just jumps down my throat and starts being a total jerk, giving me all this BS about how I always pick my friends over him. Like my God, sorry I wanted to visit my friend who's stuck at home recovering from heart surgery." Hanna rolled her eyes.

Putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, Aria slid closer to Hanna. "He has to know you're just worried about Spencer though."

"You'd think he'd understand that. What's so damn wrong about me wanting to make sure she's okay?" Still in a state of disbelief over Caleb's actions, she shook her head. His overreaction just didn't make a ton of sense to her. If anything, he should be proud of how good a friend she is. Not pissed off because she wanted to take care of her friend, and innocently forgot about their plans.

"Nothing at all. Do you think Caleb maybe still has issues with your relationship with Spencer in general? I mean you guys did fight about it not too long ago…"

"He obviously does. He's so jealous of her, it's ridiculous." Frustrated tears crept up on her. But she willed them away, feeling no need in wasting anymore tears, not over his idiocy. Being jealous of Spencer was as silly as the sun being jealous of the moon. They meant different things to different people, but one wasn't more important than the other. They both served separate purposes, both valuable, simply different. Whatever Caleb's hang ups with Spencer were was a figment of his overactive imagination.

"I don't get what he has to be jealous of though, he knows that there's nothing going on between you and Spencer. There never was...do you think you guys can work things out?" Aria's hand fell to Hanna's, holding it in the tiny space between them.

"I don't know." Hanna answered, her burning rage from earlier simmered as the thought of them really being over entered her mind. Then she remembered he's the one at fault. "He was a total ass to me and I don't wanna keep having the same fight over and over. Has Ezra ever been super douchey about you hanging out with Em, Spence and I?"

"No…" Aria shook her head.

Hanna immediately noticed a change in Aria's demeanor at the mention of Ezra's name.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Hanna asked.

"Ezra and I…aren't together anymore."

Shocked, Hanna held her friend's hand a little tighter. "Since when?"

"It's been a couple of weeks now."

"Why haven't you said anything?" She wasn't really surprised that Aria would keep that to herself, she's such a selfless person, putting everyone before herself.

"With everything that's been going on with Spencer, I didn't want anyone to worry about me…" Just as she thought.

"Aria, I'm sorry. I had no idea…what happened?"

A cloud of sadness cast over her features. "Everything seemed fine one minute, then the next he was saying things were too complicated and he couldn't do it anymore…"

"Complicated? You mean like with your parents?" Wondered Hanna.

"Yeah. Ever since they found out about us. My dad's made everything so hard for Ezra and I. Apparently he got tired of dealing with it…" Shrugging one shoulder, she stared at their joined hands.

"How could he do to that to you?" She shook her head, her pink lips turned onto a scowl. She just about had it with stupid boys. "Guys suck. Why are they such assholes?"

"Beats me." Aria shook her head too.

"So...where are your parents tonight anyway?" Hanna looked around, just now noticing how quite the large home is.

"They're away for the weekend at an art gallery opening in New Jersey. One of their friends has a bunch of pieces on display, so they went to check it out."

"Cool…since they won't be home, what do you say we do a little pregaming before the party? Your parents usually keep their liquor cabinet pretty well stocked, don't they?"

"Well, yeah…but one of us does have to drive, remember?"

"That's why I said just a _little _pregaming." Hanna glanced over at her friend, her sky blue eyes full of mischief. "A couple of shots won't hurt. Come on, you know you want to." She nudged Aria with her elbow.

"Okay, okay. A couple of shots, but that's it."

"Awesome." Hanna jumped up from the couch and made her way over to the liquor cabinet.

Pulling on one of the doors to the cabinet, discovering that it was already unlocked, she grinned.

"What should we drink?" Hanna looked over at Aria.

Aria pondered for a moment. "Take the Tequila. My parents don't really like it, so they won't miss it, if we have a little."

"Okay." Hanna reached into the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of Jose Cuervo as well as two shot glasses. "Let's go upstairs, we can find you something to wear."

Aria followed Hanna upstairs and they both walked into the bedroom. Hanna set the bottle of tequila down on the nightstand next to Aria's bed. She unscrewed the cap on the bottle and filled up both shot glasses. Hanna then gave one of the glasses to Aria, keeping the other for herself.

"Here's to Jose Cuervo, the only man we need in our lives." Hanna raised her shot glass and clanged it against Aria's.

"Ready?" Hanna asked.

"Ready." Aria nodded.

"Okay. On three. One…two…three."

Aria and Hanna both then raised the glasses to their lips and downed the shots. Both girls grimaced slightly as the alcohol burned their throats on the way down. Aria almost spit the liquid out, but managed to choke it down.

"You want another?" Hanna asked.

"No, that stuff's gross…"

"Well, if you can't handle it…" Hanna laughed, challenging her friend.

"I can handle it."

"Prove it." Hanna urged.

"Fine, I will. Pour us another round."

* * *

A few shots later.

"What do you think of this?" Aria's speech slurred slightly as she turned around, holding up a black and white striped top to her torso.

"Fuck it." Hanna drunkenly said, staring at her friend from her position on the bed.

"You could have just said you didn't like it…rude." Aria said throwing the top back into the closet.

"No. I mean fuck it, don't even get dressed, let's just stay in. We're both too drunk to drive anyway." Maybe she should have listened to Aria so they could've still attended the party, but being alone with Aria was more than enough. Looking down at her outfit, she thought she'd wasted an opportunity for everyone to see how hot she is. Dammit. Next time.

Aria just shrugged and stumbled over to Hanna. She poured herself another shot and flopped down on the bed, spilling some of the liquor on the blanket and sheets with a goofy smile on her face.

"This is better. We can have our own party." Hanna slurred as she threw her arm around Aria's shoulder. "No dickbag guys, just you and me."

"Sounds good to me." Aria said before throwing back the shot she had just poured herself a moment ago.

Hanna then kicked her heels across the room. One landed near the door and the other near the closet. She stood up and walked over to Aria's desk.

"What are you doing?" Aria asked.

"Putting on some music. This is a party isn't it?"

Hanna fiddled with Aria's iPod, which was sitting in its docking station. She powered on the device and turned up the volume.

"I love this song!" Hanna yelled as the music loudly began to fill the room.

Hanna walked over to the bed and pulled Aria to her feet. In only a matter of a few seconds, both girls were dancing. Hanna placed her hands on her shorter friend's shoulders as she began grinding her hips into Aria's. Aria's hands planted themselves on Hanna's hips as they continued to move to the beat of the song. Soon, the song came to an end and another, slower song began playing, but neither of them stopped dancing. Hanna's hands remained on Aria's shoulders and Aria's on those hips, as they both just gently swayed back and forth to the current song.

"You know, Em and Spence are so lucky." Hanna said. "They don't have to worry about stupid guys and their annoying macho attitudes…"

"And their selfishness, don't forget that." Aria added as she moved a little closer to Hanna.

"I'm really sorry Ezra was such a jerk to you." Hanna said as she stared down into Aria's eyes. "You deserve so much better."

"Thanks, Han."

As they danced, Hanna subconsciously leaned down more and more until her face was impossibly close to Aria's. Without giving any thought at all to what she was doing, Hanna closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Aria's. The kiss was slow and tentative. Sweet and soft, and Aria kissed back without any hesitation, but after a few moments, Aria pulled away. She stared at Aria, her eyes wide and eyebrows arched in complete surprise. Hanna's heart thumped hard against her chest as she watched Aria touch her fingers to her lips. They both stared, both trying to process what had just happened

* * *

With wide eyes, Hanna watched Aria step over to the desk. It felt like forever between Aria leaving her arms and Hanna deciding she didn't want what happened to stop at just a few sweet kisses. A sudden rush of boldness quickly overcame Hanna, she wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or her general curiosity, but either way she now found herself pressed tightly to Aria's back. Aria's much smaller body froze as Hanna placed both of her hands on either side of the desk in front of her, completely trapping the brunette. Aria's loose ponytail showed off the back of her neck and for some reason, Hanna found herself with the overwhelming desire to kiss the exposed skin. Without giving it another thought, Hanna slowly leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to Aria's neck, her skin was warm against her lips. She could have sworn that she had felt Aria tremble at the gesture. Hanna's lips slowly moved to the side of Aria's neck, in such close proximity, Aria's apricot body wash assaulted her nose. Just a few moments later, Hanna's teeth gently pulled on the back of Aria's earlobe. Aria turned around, still remaining trapped between her desk and Hanna's arms. Not sure what would happen next, she stared into Aria's eyes. Their faces were so close that their noses almost touched and the air surrounding them smelled overwhelmingly like tequila. Hanna didn't immediately move, as she was unsure of what Aria was thinking. Neither one of them spoke. Before Hanna even had the chance to collect her own thoughts, Aria's lips were on hers, Aria's tongue all but forcing its way into Hanna's mouth. This kiss was nothing like the first one. This time around, this kiss was much more desperate and passionate. Hanna wasn't sure exactly what this meant, but at the moment, she honestly didn't care. Wanting to feel more of Aria, Hanna's hands moved from their position on the desk up to the small of Aria's back, underneath her shirt. Hanna found herself unable to control a few soft moans as they escaped her lips. She let out a soft groan when she felt Aria gently bite her bottom lip. It wasn't even a second later that Hanna felt Aria's hands in her hair, pulling her back and guiding her head down to her collarbone. Hanna wasted no time in placing a few kisses over the area. She flicked her tongue and lightly nipped at the soft, smooth flesh. Hanna was unsure of how far this would go, but she felt a sudden rush of heat flood between her legs. She wanted more. Hanna slowly moved her hands upward, pulling Aria's shirt up as she went. She was pleasantly surprised when Aria's hands left her hair and raised upward, allowing her to get rid of the shirt. Once the shirt had been discarded, Hanna's lips again found Aria's. Both of their mouths opened and Hanna slipped her tongue inside, wanting to taste Aria again. Their tongues battled and Hanna could feel herself becoming more and more aroused by the minute. The thin material of her panties rubbed against her, causing a desperate ache to radiate between her legs.

Aria reached for Hanna's shirt and instead of letting her friend remove it, Hanna took the initiative to remove the garment herself. Once her shirt had joined Aria's on the floor, Hanna reached behind her own back and quickly unhooked her bra. She watched Aria's eyes travel straight to her bare breasts. Hanna wasn't shy at all, she didn't have a reason to be. She and Aria had changed clothes in front of one another a million times before. Seeing each other in various states of undress was definitely nothing new and certainly not anything to be embarrassed about. Though now that Hanna was topless, she felt it only fair that Aria's bra be removed as well. Therefore, Hanna quickly reached around and fumbled slightly with the hooks on Aria's bra, as she had no experience in removing a bra from a woman other than herself. Once Hanna had managed to undo the clasps, the garment slid down Aria's arms, landing on the floor at her feet.

Hanna leaned in and pressed her lips to Aria's once again, Aria closing her eyes in the process. Hanna didn't have a clue what this would mean later on, but right now kissing Aria felt right. It felt absolutely amazing, Hanna couldn't even describe it. By this point, Hanna new that her underwear would be completely soaked, without breaking the kiss she undid the zipper on her skirt and let it fall to the floor, landing in a heap at Aria's feet and leaving Hanna in nothing more than the tiniest of tiny black thongs. Aria opened her eyes and pulled away for a moment. Hanna watched as the brunette stared at her thong. Hanna wondered for a moment if Aria could tell just how wet she was through the material of that thong. After only a moment or two, Hanna pulled Aria against her chest as she began placing a series of kisses along Aria's jaw while the brunette's arms wrapped themselves tightly around her neck. It wasn't long before their lips were smashed together again, the kiss was rough and frenzied. Hanna found herself becoming even more turned on by the feeling of her own bare breasts rubbing against Aria's. Wanting to move things forward, Hanna turned Aria around and began backing her over to the bed, without breaking the kiss. A million different things raced through Hanna's mind as she continued to kiss Aria. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. Of course Hanna had fantasized on many different occasions, what it would be like to have sex with a girl, but she never ever would have imagined that she'd experiment with Aria. When Hanna eventually broke the kiss, she stepped back and slid her own thong down her legs as Aria watched. Hanna stood still as she let Aria stare at her now completely naked body. Hanna spun Aria around and took her time pulling the ponytail holder out of Aria's hair, her long raven locks falling to her shoulders and down her back.

Hanna's hands sunk to Aria's waist and she pulled the brunette against her body. With Aria's back pressed tightly to Hanna's front, Hanna leaned down and placed a kiss on top of the brunette's shoulder, before lightly biting down. The blonde's hands slowly slid up to Aria's breasts. Hanna smiled to herself when she heard Aria let out a small gasp as she cupped her breasts. Hanna took her time, she fondled Aria's breasts and slid her fingertips over hardened nipples.

Feeling unable to wait any longer, Hanna pushed Aria onto the bed, so that she was lying flat on her stomach, climbing on after her. When she felt Aria try to turn around onto her back, Hanna stopped her.

"No, lay just like that, I've got an idea."

Hanna was confident, though she essentially had no idea what she was doing at all. Figuring pleasuring another girl couldn't be much different from pleasuring herself, she placed one knee on either side of Aria's hips. Hanna took all of Aria's hair and moved it off to one side, before she leaned down and resumed licking and biting all over Aria's sensitive skin. Hanna also began slowly leaving kisses all the way down Aria's spine. She stopped at the small of Aria's back. Hanna placed a few kisses along the top of Aria's yoga pants. She took a deep breath to calm her herself as she began to feel a slight pang of nervousness. Hanna wondered for a moment if Aria was even half as horny as she was. Hanna hooked her fingers into the waistband of Aria's pants and swallowed the last of her apprehensions as Aria lifted her hips a little to aid Hanna in the removal of her bottoms. Hanna anxiously tugged both Aria's pants and underwear off in one swift motion. Hanna leaned down and gently bit the skin just above the inside of Aria's knee. Hanna then tortuously drug her tongue up the back of Aria's thigh and kissed her way back up the smooth skin of Aria's back. Hanna stopped, hovering over Aria, waiting of her to open her eyes, which Aria quickly did.

"You ready?"

For a few long moments, Aria didn't respond, which made Hanna tense up, thinking that maybe Aria had changed her mind, but Hanna soon felt relief and a bit of confusion wash over her when she heard the small brunette begin giggling.

"What's so funny?" Hanna's words came out in a low, husky tone, quite different from her normal speaking voice.

"Nothing, I'm definitely ready."

Hanna's eyes lit up at Aria's words, she was certainly glad that Aria wasn't changing her mind. She wanted, no needed, to feel Aria. She was so aroused that, turning back now wasn't an option.

Hanna then settled on Aria's left. She instructed her to lift her hips, knowing it gave more pleasure from the angle she planned on entering her. Aria obliged as Hanna grabbed a handful of brunette hair and smashed their lips together once again. As they kissed, Hanna's hand let go of Aria's hair and slowly slid down her back. Her skin so much softer than Caleb's, it felt perfect against her palm. Upon reaching Aria's ass, Hanna gave it a small squeeze, just for good measure. She then teased Aria with her fingers before slowly pushing inside of her. Aria was tight and Hanna loved the feeling of Aria's body squeezing her fingers. Being inside another girl felt so much different from any time Hanna had ever entered herself during a solo session.

Aria's lips left Hanna's as she began sliding her fingers in and out at a slow, tentative pace. Hanna watched as Aria craned her neck to watch what Hanna was doing. Aria's eyes drifted closed as Hanna's fingers slid inside once more. Her eyes remained shut until Hanna's fingers quit moving. When Aria opened her eyes she stared into Hanna's blue ones, without ever speaking a word, Hanna kissed Aria again as her fingers resumed work on the brunette's lower half. After a few moments, Aria's lips detached from Hanna's, she buried her face into the mattress. Hanna smirked to herself as she heard muffled moans escape from Aria's mouth.

Playing her fingers against Aria's clit, Hanna felt so powerful, something she can honestly say she's never felt while being intimate with Caleb. As Hanna pushed her fingers inside again, Aria's hips began rocking in time with Hanna's fingers. Hanna's teeth were biting hard into her own lip as Aria turned her head, making eye contact with the blonde again. Hanna wasn't exactly sure if her pacing was right, but since Aria didn't seem to have any complaints, Hanna continued. Hanna watched as Aria's mouth fell open, it was as if she wanted to scream, but the sound just wouldn't come out. Hanna recognized the look on Aria's face as an expression of ecstasy. It was very different from the looks of pleasure Hanna had seen on Caleb's face during many moments of passion that they had shared before. Being with a girl was just somehow different. The way Aria's body reacted to her touch turned Hanna on even more.

"Fuck." Hanna whispered as her eyes fell shut, her breathing heavy. "Damn, Aria." She just felt so damn good.

Hanna leaned over and sloppily kissed Aria again. She began to slow her pace as she felt Aria's walls clench around her fingers. Hanna assumed that she must be close. Hanna smiled a small self-satisfied smirk as she continued a slow, but steady pace, she curled her fingers each time she pulled them out.

Once Aria began cursing, Hanna felt especially smug, Aria rarely, if ever uses profanity. Hanna pulled her fingers out completely and quickly turned Aria over on to her back and straddled her right thigh. She couldn't take how turned on she was any longer.

"Touch me too. Here." Hanna said as she guided Aria's hand in between their bodies. "Just do what I do."

Aria just nodded as Hanna placed her hand in between her legs. Hanna then placed her left hand on Aria's shoulder to steady herself as she used her right hand to re-enter Aria. Hanna resumed moving inside of Aria, though it was a few long moments before Hanna felt Aria's hand begin moving, but when she finally did, Hanna's nails were quickly digging into the sensitive flesh of Aria's shoulder, eliciting a loud hiss from the brunette.

"God!" Hanna moaned loudly as she began to slowly ride Aria's fingers, though she never slowed her own pace inside of Aria in the process.

It was only a matter of a few minutes until Hanna began riding Aria's hand much more forcefully, so forcefully, in fact that the headboard began smacking against the wall. Hanna used her thumb to gently stroke Aria's clit, causing the brunette's entire body to shudder.

"Fuck, Aria, fuck! Right there, right there, yes, right there. Fuck!" Hanna chanted loudly as Aria brought her closer and closer to her peak with each passing moment.

Caleb was always decent in bed, but he didn't compare to the magic that Aria was working with her fingers at the moment. Maybe it was because Aria was a girl, that she seemed to know what do with her fingers or maybe it was the alcohol heightening her sexual pleasure. Hanna wasn't sure, all she knew was that this felt incredible. Hanna and Aria quickly found a steady rhythm with each other, hips and fingers working in sync with one another at lightning speed.

"Oh fuck, yes, right there!" Hanna moaned, her orgasm drawing nearer and nearer by the second.

Hanna pressed both of their bodies together as best as she could with their arms stuck between them. She leaned down and kissed Aria's lips lovingly, then her cheek. Hanna moved to Aria's ear.

"Do you have any idea how fucking good you feel around my fingers?" Hanna whispered in a very low, raspy voice. "I'm gonna make you come, Aria, harder than you ever have in your life." Hanna always was the slightly arrogant type.

Aria's body tensed and Hanna immediately felt the brunette violently contract around her fingers. The sensations combined with Hanna still receiving pleasure from Aria's fingers, was just enough to bring the blonde to her own climax. Hanna's eyes drifted shut, as an extreme wave of pleasure washed over her entire body. Hanna's breathing was ragged as she sluggishly rode Aria's fingers for a few long moments, attempting to prolong her orgasm, but she couldn't continue much longer. She collapsed on top of Aria, trapping both of their hands in between their bodies. Neither one moved for a few minutes as they waited for their breathing to return to a more normal rhythm. Once Hanna had caught her breath, she pulled back, holding herself up with the hand that wasn't still inside of Aria. Hanna stared down at her friend and was met with a sweet smile. She then slipped out of Aria's center and pulled her hand upward, carefully examining the ample amount of moisture that now coated her fingertips. Allowing her curiosity to get the best of her, Hanna slowly brought her fingers near her mouth.

"Whoa, Hanna, what the hell are you doing?" Aria asked, a look of complete shock on her face.

Hanna shrugged. "I wanna see if you taste different than me."

"You've…you've tasted yourself?" Aria asked, sheepishly.

Hanna wondered aloud how any girl doesn't know what she tastes like. She stared down at Aria who just shook her head 'no,' indicating she hasn't the slightest clue what she tastes like, but Hanna sure wanted to know. Hanna responded only by slipping her fingers into her mouth. She closed her eyes and sucked on her fingers, silently analyzing the taste.

"So…" Aria said, a hint of nervousness in her voice. "What does it taste like?"

Hanna opened her eyes and stared down at Aria.

"You're sweeter." Hanna said, very causally. "I think…I think I wanna try it."

"Huh?" Aria said, a confused look on her face.

Hanna didn't even bother to answer, she just slid down Aria's body until her head was between Aria's legs. Hanna didn't waste any time, she didn't ask permission and with Aria perched on her own elbows watching every move, Hanna leaned in and took one single experimental lick. Aria fell back on the bed.

"I think I like it." Hanna mumbled against Aria's body, before taking a second slow lick.

Hanna noted that she must have done something right, seeing as how Aria's back arched up off of the bed. When Hanna noticed that Aria had taken a pillow and covered her face, muting the sounds the brunette was making, Hanna stopped what she was doing, took the pillow and stared up at her friend.

"Don't cover your mouth, I wanna know if I'm doing it right." Hanna rolled her eyes, to which Aria responded with an eye roll of her own.

"Trust me, you're doing it right." Aria said after a few long moments.

Hanna grinned another one of her self-satisfied Hanna grinned as she leaned back down and allowed her tongue to get back to work. Aria allowed an incredibly loud moan to escape her lips as Hanna continued. Now Hanna realized why Aria was trying to hide underneath the pillow.

"Aria, the neighbors are gonna hear." Hanna joked, absolutely loving the effect she was having on her friend.

"Don't stop!" Aria basically screamed.

Hanna smirked wildly and continued pleasuring her best friend. Though Hanna didn't really know what she was doing, it didn't mean she wasn't going to give it her all. She'd always wondered what it'd be like to go down a girl. She'd given Caleb oral sex many times, but it definitely wasn't her favorite thing to do. This was easier, she felt that this was less pressure. It was just fun. She didn't have to worry about her gag reflex or whether to swallow or spit when that moment arose, besides Aria tasted so much sweeter than Caleb, so Hanna wouldn't have minded swallowing in the slightest. Hanna's eyes closed and she moaned against Aria, she was certain that she was receiving just as much pleasure from this experience as Aria was. Hanna reached up and used one of her hands to spread Aria further apart, giving her much better access. Curiosity again taking a hold of Hanna, she opened her eyes and pushed her tongue inside of Aria's entrance as she locked eyes with the brunette.

"Hanna, God! Hanna, Hanna…" Aria managed to choke out. "Go…g-go slower."

Hanna happily obliged and slowed her tongue. She took long, drawn out strokes, up and down, up and down, the whole time making constant eye contact with Aria. Hanna smiled when she felt Aria's hand on her cheek. Her heart swelled, it felt two times its normal size, her love for her best friend never more evident. Hanna still had no idea what all of this meant, she'd deal with it later, but she knew very well that this was more than likely a one time deal and she was okay with that, but it didn't mean that there wasn't still a special feeling there, a bond that only the best of friends share. Hanna soon felt Aria's body quiver, her hips buck and her hands take a vice grip on Hanna's hair. Hanna held Aria's hips in place as she alternated between licking and sucking, no doubt bringing Aria greater pleasure as she rode out her climax. Aria tugged roughly on Hanna's hair and after a moment or two her body went completely limp. At this point, Hanna took that as a signal that Aria had had enough. Hanna crawled up Aria's almost lifeless body, she didn't even consider asking permission to kiss Aria, she simply just did it. Once Aria's breathing had returned to normal, she slowly ran her hands up Hanna's back, which was very damp with sweat. When Hanna nipped at her bottom lip, Aria dug her nails into Hanna's skin. Hanna deepened the kiss, forcing Aria to taste herself for the first time. Hanna hoped that Aria enjoyed her own flavor as much as she did. After a few more moments, Hanna moved downward to Aria's neck, she gently sucked, intending to leave a mark on the brunette's pale flesh. Hanna then moved to Aria's ear.

"Do you wanna try?" Hanna whispered.

* * *

First off I want to send a huge thanks to HugzforFree. Without her, these one shots would not have been possible. We've worked a lot on them and I think we make a pretty good team. I really hope you all enjoyed part one, but now make sure you head on over to HugzforFree's page to check out part two from Aria's point of view. I have to say Hugz pretty much nailed Aria's characterization, spot on. I couldn't have written it better myself. Go check out part two and be sure to let us know what you think!


End file.
